DADDY
by AbsoluteChanbaek
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP-DATE! Ketika suatu saat salah satu dari mereka harus menjadi seorang ayah. Chanbaek - Kaibaek. GENDERSWITCH. M-PREG.
1. Chapter 1

**DADDY**

**A fanfict by ©absolutechanbaek**

**Pair : Chanbaek | Kaibaek**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jongin**

**Support :**

**Sehun | Kris | Luhan | Kyungsoo |**

**Don't ask me about genre, im so weak (?) -,-**

**Or maybe you can find it by yourself **

**Rating : for teenager to mature**

**GENDERSWITCH**

_**Before you read, look at the rating again. This is for mature, there's M-Preg!**_

_**I have told you! Be aware! **_

_author bawa cerita terbaru, ter-apa banget dan ter-ter lainnya (?) kenapa judulnya daddy? kenapa bukan mommy? atau abah? umi? *kerudung mana kerudung mo duet sama hadad alwi-_-* atau ncang ncing nyak babe -,,- itu juga entahlah ._.  
_

_teka teki ini akan terpecahkan di akhir cerita yang masih ada dalam angan angan -,-_

_ini ff yaoi genderswitch (?) pertama saya jadi mohon bantuannya dan harap maklum._

_yaudah._

Mei, dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana Tuhan membiarkan aku mengenal untuk pertama kalinya kota kecil di distrik Gyeonggi-do. Saat aku pertama kalinya diperdengarkan alunan musik klasik menyenangkan dan mendamaikan. Ayah bilang, musik klasik itu bisa membuat si anak menjadi cerdas saat ia tumbuh semakin dewasa nanti. Aku tidak ingat, tapi ayah selalu bercerita padaku, dia selalu berbicara banyak hal tentang 'putri kecilnya' ini. Aku selalu dibuat tertawa dengan semua cerita – cerita ayahku yang bahkan sudah ia ceritakan berulang kali.

'_putri ayah kalo besar nanti pasti tumbuh jadi seorang wanita yang cantik dan mengagumkan'_

_._

'_baekhyun, baekhyun nama yang cantik. Sama seperti pemilik namanya'_

_._

'_suatu saat ayah akan melepasmu, kau akan diambil lelaki lain'_

_._

'_aku ingin menikah dengan laki – laki setampan dan sebaik ayah!'_

_._

Gadis itu memandang pilu sosok gagah lelaki dalam bingkai foto yang digenggamnya. Tetes demi tetes air matanya menghiasi bingkai tua yang membungkus potret sang ayah. Gadis cantik itu semakin tak mampu menahan genangan bening yang terus memaksa keluar dari pelupuk mungilnya. Hingga ia betul – betul menangis dengan kencangnya. Sambil berteriak memanggil – manggil si Ayah. Baekhyun rindu ayahnya, sosok yang dicintainya. Sosok yang tak pernah berhenti menyayanginya sampai di hari terakhirnya melihat dunia yang fana.

Baekhyun belum juga berhenti terisak, sampai derap langkah kaki menghampiri pendengarannya. Juga suara berat itu…

"baekhyun-ah, ayo temani aku cari sepatu basket!"

Suara yang hampir sama dengan ayahnya. Suara Chanyeol. Sahabatnya, sejak mereka dipertemukan ditaman kanak – kanak.

Chanyeol berhenti diambang pintu kamar si gadis. Ia mengamati lamat – lamat sosok sahabat perempuannya itu. Menangis. Chanyeol memang bukan pertama kalinya melihat Baekhyun menangis. Sejak kecil Baekhyun memang suka menangis, karena dirinya. Chanyeol yang usil merusak boneka rilakuma Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang menempel permen karet di rok sekolah Baekhyun. Chanyeol kecil yang suka mencopot jepit rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mencuri penghapus Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang-

"hey yeol, ayo aku temani"

-membela baekhyun saat teman – temannya mengejek,_ 'ayah baekhyun orang jahat!' 'ayah baekhyun pantas mati' _

Dan saat itu Chanyeol akan menenangkan Baekhyun dengan memberinya miniatur bola basket. Dengan saat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol selalu memberinya replika miniatur bola basket. Bukannya memberi boneka rilakuma atau ice cream strawberry atau jepit rambut motif strawberry atau apapun kesukaan si gadis mungil.

Dan Baekhyun juga tak tahu mengapa ia dengan senang hati menerima bola basket mainan itu dari Chanyeol.

'_baekhyun jangan sedih lagi, kalo mereka jahat bilang saja ke Chanyeol' _anak kelas tiga sekolah dasar itu membusungkan dadanya. Seolah dirinya adalah penyelamat gadis mungil disampingnya.

'_tapi Chanyeol juga jahat! Chanyeol suka mencuri penghapusku! Chanyeol suka mencopot jepit rambut Baekhyun! Rambut Baekhyun jadi berantakan gara gara Chanyeol, padahal ibu Baekhyun sudah susah susah mengikatnya' _Baekhyun kecil berucap ketus dan kesal.

'_Chanyeol tidak mencurinya, nanti Chanyeol kembalikan deh!' _si anak lelaki sembilan tahun itu tersenyum lebar. Membuat si cantik mungil tersipu.

'_habis Baekhyun terlihat lebih cantik kalau rambutnya terurai'_

Wajah mungil itu merona merah. lalu menutupi wajahnya itu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

'_janji ya!'_

'_janji! Kita kan teman!'_

Chanyeol sebenarnya _sangat _ingin bertanya. 'mengapa kau menangis?' 'kau kenapa Baekhyun?' 'hey! Aku bahkan sudah mengembalikan ikat rambutmu' 'ceritakan padaku kenapa kau menangis'

Tapi, pemuda 185 cm itu tetap diam ditempatnya sambil menatap wanita yang sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa bersamanya. Wanita yang dulu selalu menjadi korban sifat jahilnya. Wanita yang selalu memakai rok bergambar rilakuma dan barbie dengan bermacam series yang Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu, ia hanya tahu basket dan hal – hal seperti kesukaan anak kecil laki – laki lainnya. Dan sekarang wanita itu-

"aku sudah siap!"

-tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik dan menganggumkan.

Baekhyun membenahi tatanan ikat rambutnya sebentar, lalu merapikan kemejanya yang kebesaran dengan dua kancing diatasnya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Celana jeans ketat yang mengimbangi warna baju atasnya. Sedikit terlihat _tomboy_ tetapi-

"apa yang kau lihat!"

-buah dada itu membentuk sempurna. Memberi keindahan yang semakin mengagumkan di mata Chanyeol atau mungkin laki – laki lain yang melihatnya. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah, ia tak akan membiarkan _gadisnya_ itu dilirik lelaki lain. Tetapi, Chanyeol punya hak apa? Bahkan kata kata seperti 'gadisnya' itu terlalu kamuflase untuknya.

"ti-tidak! Ayo!" Chanyeol mengakhiri keterkagumannya pada _dua buah dada _itu.

Lalu baekhyun melirik miliknya, kemudian memilih untuk mengancing semua kancing kemejanya. Dan menatap si tinggi.

"aku lupa Chanyeol yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini adalah pria dewasa!" sesalnya. Chanyeol menyipit, kemudian tertawa lebar.

"aku tidak berpikir macam – macam kok!"

"bagus!"

Lalu mereka pergi bersama dengan Baekhyun yang mengancam Chanyeol untuk tidak terlihat _mesum_ seperti tadi.

* * *

"aku capek! belikan ice cream!" gadis itu merengek pada si tinggi. Chanyeol yang terbiasa, selanjutnya hanya menghela nafas pendek sebelum berlalu menuju kedai ice cream di seberang jalan.

"ya—ya—aku belikan tuan putri. Sehabis ini temani pangeran bermain basket yaa!" si tinggi tak mau kalah. Ia juga ikut merajuk pada si _tuan putri. _Lalu –melarikan diri- dengan cepat ke kedai ice cream.

Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya. 'tuan putri yang menyedihkan, mengapa pangerannya se-idiot itu sih' kemudian tertawa kencang hingga Chanyeol yang baru akan melangkah ke kedai itu harus berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh. Dan walaupun tidak terlihat jelas tapi Baekhyun dapat menebak raut wajah macam apa yang ditunjukkan si _pangeran idiot_. 'apa yang ditertawakan, dasar tuan putri gila'

Ya, tapi cantik dan buah dada yang-

"dasar tidak waras!" Chanyeol mengacak tatanan rambutnya sendiri.

* * *

Mereka sampai ditempat latihan. Gedung serba guna di kampus mereka, hari minggu seperti ini memang waktu yang menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlatih basket seperti ini bersama teman – teman satu club nya.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku penonton yang lengang. Tentu saja, karena hari ini tidak ada pertandingan. Hanya latihan biasa, mungkin untuk persiapan turnamen pekan olah raga se Gyeonggi-do bulan depan. Entahlah, Baekhyun tak begitu tahu tentang olah raga atau apa itu pekan turnamen. Ia punya kegemaran sendiri, dengan bermusik. Gadis itu tepatnya, sangat mencintai piano dan semua hal tentang olah vokal.

Melupakan tentang kegemaran demi kegemaran mereka, Baekhyun kini telah duduk dengan beberapa camilan ditangannya yang membuatnya kerepotan. Si Park Chanyeol itu kapan tidak akan menyusahkan dirinya _sih_, alih – alih membuatnya untuk tidak bosan katanya. Makannya ia membelikannya setumpuk makanan ringan ini.

-yah, walau begitu itu tidak terdengar menyusahkan, harusnya ia berterima kasih, makan gratis dan si Park Chanyeol itu _sialan_ baiknya-

Sekitar lima menit berakhir, Chanyeol dan kawan – kawannya telah berbaris berjajar di _arena permainan_. Baekhyun tahu semua teman – teman Chanyeol, karena mereka juga teman – temannya. Kris, si kapten basket. Tinggi, tampan, berdarah campuran, memiliki banyak prestasi dan penghargaan di bidang olah raga dan juga di bidang akademik. Well, pria itu sangat mengagumkan bagi gadis cantik itu. Yah, tetapi sebatas mengagumkan saja. Karena Baekhyun bersikukuh untuk tidak menyukainya. karena-

"hey Kris!" ia melirik suara lengkingan wanita disebelahnya. Luhan.

-Kris sudah punya kekasih. _Menyedihkan-,_

Dan ia mengunyah kasar snacknya itu ketika Kris membalas lambaian tangan sang kekasih dengan kerlingan mata yang _menggoda_.

'kalau aku jadi Luhan, aku akan periksa jantung sekarang juga. Sigh~~!' batin Baekhyun.

Dan benar, ia memang harus memeriksa jantungnya sekarang ketika suara _menyebalkan_ itu hadir dalam pendengarannya.

"Tuan putri! Pangeranmu yang tampan ini akan berlatih dulu, semangati aku yaa!" lalu si tinggi _idiot _itu melayangkan _kiss bye –_menjijikannya- untuk sang tuan putri yang hampir tersedak makanan ringannya sendiri.

"kau baik – baik saja Baekhyun-ah?" Luhan menatapnya cemas, lalu memberi minuman yang dipersiapkannya untuk Kris kepada Baekhyun.

"minumlah, tenggorokanmu pasti sakit"

Baekhyun menerimanya lalu mengendalikan nafasnya yang memburu.

"terimakasih, _eonnie_" lalu Luhan tersenyum.

"kau dan Chanyeol itu lucu ya, sifat kalian berdua itu hampir sama. Kekanak – kanakan, tapi aku gemas melihatnya" dan wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang yang selalu tergerai itu tertawa dengan _anggunnya._

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan tertawa –dipaksakan-

"aku terkadang sempat berpikir, kalian itu kemana mana selalu berdua. Melakukan apapun bersama – sama, yah kecuali dirumah. Karena kau tak mungkin serumah dengannya bukan?"

"tidak!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat. Luhan tersentak sebentar lalu kembali tersenyum.

"tapi, kenapa kalian tetap bertahan dengan hanya bersahabat saja? Ku kira, kedekatan yang terjalin antara kau dan Chanyeol itu pasti akan menumbuhkan suatu perasaan tak kasat mata yang disebut _cinta _kan?" Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu menatap sekumpulan laki – laki yang sedari tadi sudah memulai berlatih basket.

Baekhyun meneguk liurnya kasar. Dan tetap menatap si kakak senior itu yang juga gemar bermusik sepertinya. Ya, mereka satu club. Dan Luhanlah, yang senantiasa menasehati dan membimbing Baekhyun ketika berlatih.

"tapi, kalian tetap bertahan hanya dengan sebatas _sahabat,_ perlu aku akui, kalian cukup kuat hati juga ternyata" Luhan tertawa kecil lalu kembali melirik Baekhyun.

"atau kau menyukai lelaki lain, Baekhyun-ah?"

"a-apa? AKH!" dan detik itu Baekhyun merasa kepalanya sepuluh kali lipat lebih berat. Ia menatap bola basket yang memantul didepannya. _Sialan!_ 'siapa yang melemparnya, akan kupatahkan tangan itu' dia mengumpat dalam hatinya sambil terus mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau baik – baik saja? Ya Tuhan! Kim Jongin! Berhati – hatilah kalau main! Lihat ini!" suara Luhan kembali melengking, kali ini lebih memekakan telinga. Baekhyun berangsur menatap si obyek bentakan Luhan. Dan dia-

"maaf, tidak sengaja!"

Santai- tanpa ada beban, tanpa ada perasaan bersalah. Si pemuda yang dipanggil Kim Jong In itu memungut bola _sialan_ yang berani menghantam kepala lemah itu. Lalu dengan sikap tak acuhnya ia menghampiri dua gadis itu. Yang satu menatapnya dengan tajam, dan yang lain tak kunjung berhenti merintih kesakitan.

"aku minta maaf" pemuda berkulit coklat itu berdiri dihadapan mereka. Tepatnya didepan Baekhyun yang masih berkutat dengan rasa nyeri disekitar dahi dan pucuk kepalanya.

Si gadis mungil itu beralih menatapnya. Mendongak, untuk melihat dengan jelas seperti apa wajah orang yang telah melakukan _perbuatan tidak menyenangkan_ ini kepadanya. Dan gadis itu menangkap sosoknya, si Kim Jong In. pemuda yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit, meski ia yakin pemuda itu tidak sengaja. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak cerobohkan dan -

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja" ulang Jongin.

Sangat tampan. Sepertinya ia akan melupakan tentang sumpahnya untuk mematahkan tangan Jongin.

"tak apa"

Detik berikutnya, tubuhnya dibopong seseorang. _Si idiot_.

"aku akan membawanya, aku ijin pulang terlebih dahulu Kris"

Dan si kapten basket mengiayakan dengan anggukan setuju.

* * *

Dua obsidian kecoklatan itu terbuka perlahan. Bias cahaya remang remang mulai masuk dalam retinanya. Lalu ia melihat sekeliling. Bukan, ini bukan kamarnya. Ini kamar—

'dinding kamar ini penuh gambar bola basket, pemain basket, basket basket dan basket'

-Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya. Menyibak selimut Chanyeol, lalu beberapa saat kemudian kepalanya mendadak pening. Dan ia teringat, ini karena bola basket.

"ah! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, ayo makan!" si tinggi itu membawa bungkusan makanan, satu persatu ia letakan di meja yang terdapat disisi pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Dengan kepala yang masih terasa berat, Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang yang lagi – lagi bermotif bola – bola basket. Ini bukan kali pertama gadis mungil itu bertandang dikamar sahabatnya itu, namun yang membuatnya kesal adalah _bola basket!_

Namun begitu, tampaknya berlebihan jika Baekhyun tiba – tiba membenci basket hanya karena insiden ketidak sengajaan siang tadi. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi, karena ia-

"pelan – pelan makannya! Kau ini tuan putri atau pengawal istana sih!" Chanyeol menggerutu sambil menaruh makanan lainnya yang baru saja ia beli.

-terlalu lapar dan semoga makanan – makanan ini mampu mendinginkan kepalanya yang terus berdenyut.

"yeol~" Baekhyun berhenti sesaat, menatap si tinggi dengan _serius._

Chanyeol menatap gadis didepannya. Dengan raut wajah bertanya. 'apa?'

"selama ini kita selalu bersama, apa karena kebersamaan kita yang terlalu sering. Kau jadi lupa untuk berencana memiliki kekasih?"

Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkan dua kaleng colanya.

"yeol, apa kau menyukai seseorang? Kau tak ingin punya kekasih? Aku—"

"kau bicara apa! Makan saja, jangan sambil bicara!" Chanyeol mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

Mengapa? Mengapa _gadisnya_ itu bertanya demikian. Chanyeol bertahan karena ia ingin selalu dekat dengannya. Menjaganya, melindungi si gadis. Dan tidak ingin, orang lain memisahkan mereka. Makannya ia bertahan dengan status _persahabatan_ ini agar ia selalu dekat dengan gadis itu. Ia tak ingin seseorang mengambilnya, lalu menyakitinya. Mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol punya hak untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Dan Chanyeol, bagian dari hidup Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya aku menyukai Kim Jong In itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Chanyeol, kau setujukan?"

"hey! Raksasa! Kau dengar aku tidak sih!"

"idiot menyebalkan!"

Dan Chanyeol seperti dihantam ribuan balok batu di dinding hatinya.

'_jangan! jangan menyukai siapapun ku mohon. Tetaplah disisiku Baekhyun-ah'_

"tidak!" dan Chanyeol begitu saja membentak si mungil.

"apa?" Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"kau boleh menyukai siapa saja, asal jangan Kim Jong In. dia bukan orang baik!" lalu Chanyeol berangsur mengubur dirinya dibalik selimut. Ia meremas kasar sprei kesayangannya. Satu tetes air matanya lolos tanpa permisi dan Chanyeol benci itu.

"yah! Memangnya kau tahu seperti apa dia luar dalam hah?!" Baekhyun berteriak menolak pemikiran Chanyeol.

Memang, kesan pertama yang ia dapati saat berhadapan langsung dengan Kim Jong In tadi lelaki itu sedikit _dingin_. Tapi siapa yang tahu. _Tak kenal maka tak sayang_ kan? begitu kata orang – orang.

Chanyeol tak menanggapi, ia sibuk dengan hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar Jongin, mengapa Baekhyun harus jatuh dalam pesona lelaki brandalan seperti Jongin? Tidakkah gadis itu sedikit menyadari Chanyeol lebih baik dari lelaki itu. Tapi lagi lagi apa hak Park Chanyeol, dia bukan kekasih Baekhyun. Chanyeol melampiaskannya dengan berangsur tak peduli dan menjemput mimpinya.

Si mungil mendesah pelan. Bergumam tak jelas mengenai kebiasaan tidur Chanyeol yang bahkan tak sempat mencopot sepatu olah raganya. Baekhyun melepas sepatu Chanyeol, dan membenarkan letak selimut yang tak menutup sepenuhnya tubuh tinggi itu. Lalu mengecup kening lelaki itu beberapa detik. Mengusap kepalanya, lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"aku akan membuktikan padamu, bahwa Kim Jong In tak seburuk yang kau kira Yeol. Kau harus percaya padaku!"

Dan Chanyeol mendengarnya, karena segigih apapun ia berusaha untuk tertidur nyatanya laki – laki itu tetap terjaga. Termasuk saat Baekhyun mengecup keningnya, saat itu ia ingin segera memeluk gadisnya dan berkata 'aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi'

END (_tapi bohong) _

To Be Continued…

silahkan yang berkenan me-review ff saya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**DADDY**

**Chapter 2**

**A fanfict by ©absolutechanbaek**

**Pair : Chanbaek | Kaibaek**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jongin**

**Support :**

**Sehun | Kris | Luhan | Kyungsoo |**

**Rating : for teenager to mature**

**GENDERSWITCH**

_**Before you read, look at the rating again. This is for mature, there's M-Preg!**_

_**I have told you! Be a ware! **_

Sehun merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Bergumam dalam hati 'mengapa aku sangat tampan' 'pantas saja gadis – gadis menyukaiku' 'wah aku tak menyangka akan se keren ini' dan yang lainnya -,

Ya, Oh Sehun. Dia sangat _percaya diri_.

Lalu berangsur menyambar ransel kesayangannya. Sambil bersiul, seperti kebiasaannya menggoda gadis – gadis yang termakan rayuan gombal memuakan. Lalu, setelah terperangkap, ia akan mencampakan gadis – gadis itu dan mencari _mangsa_ yang lain.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia menemukan tubuh seorang gadis tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamunya. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya – tanya, apakah ia setampan itu sampai gadis itu rela mati matian datang kerumahnya sampai tertidur untuk menunggunya keesokan hari.

_Hell, Sehun! Itu berlebihan._

Detik berikutnya, ia menyadari siapa gadis itu. Dan fantasi mengenai dirinya yang terlalu tampan hilang seketika.

"Baek _noona_?" Sehun berangsur mendekati gadis itu. Lalu mengguncang tubuh kecil itu sangat pelan.

"Baekhyun _noona_, kenapa ada disini? _noona_, bangun! Hey?"

Tubuh mungil itu perlahan memperlihatkan tanda tanda bahwa ia sudah terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia mengusap matanya, dan remang remang semakin jelas terlihat wajah seseorang yang dikenalnya. _Sehun._

"engh~" Baekhyun melenguh pelan, punggungnya terasa nyeri ditambah nyeri dikepalanya yang masih sedikit membuatnya pening.

Sehun menatapnya heran dan tatapan penuh tanya itu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"_Noona_, bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan tidur disini?"

"Chanyeol yang membawaku, kemarin saat aku terkena bola basket itu. Ia membawaku kesini Sehun-ah, semalam aku memutuskan untuk tidur disini saja"

Sehun meneguk kasar salivanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol hyung perlu ku hajar!"

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya. "Tidak Sehun-ah, kakakmu itu sudah berbaik hati membawaku kesini. Ia sengaja tak membawaku kerumahku karena takut ibuku akan bertanya yang macam – macam tentang kepalaku yang sedikit memar" ia melanjutkan.

"Ya tapi setidaknya, ia tak membiarkan seorang gadis tidur di sofa tanpa selimut kan? Kalau aku tahu kau disini semalam, aku bisa tidur di rumah Jongin. Dan kau bisa tidur dikamarku" Sehun hendak beranjak, namun Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Se-sehun-ah, kau berteman dengan Kim Jong In?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Dahinya berkerut – kerut. 'Baekhyun mengenal Jongin?'

"Kim Jong In maksudmu? Tidak, dia kan tidak punya teman!" Sehun menjawabnya acuh.

"Aku serius Sehun-ah, kau berteman dengan Jongin?" dan Baekhyun semkain menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan erat.

Lelaki putih pucat itu menghela nafasnya.

"Ya—yaa, baru sekali ini aku mengakui kalau dia itu temanku!" lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia seperti mendapat harapan yang sebentar lagi akan terealisasi. Mengenal Kim Jong In, dan mengatakan ia menyukai lelaki dengan kulit _sexy _nya itu. Gadis itu berdiri menatap Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Mendongak ke arah adik Chanyeol itu dan tersenyum.

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Ceritakan ya? ku mohon" dan baru sekali ini sosok gadis yang sudah Sehun anggap sebagai kakak kedua setelah Chanyeol itu memohon kepadanya penuh dengan raut _memelas_ meminta di-iyakan-

"Tidak! Kau sebaiknya jangan mengenal brandalan itu! Dia tidak baik untukmu _noona_! Apa Chanyeol _hyung_ tahu ka—" mulut Sehun berhenti tatkala tangan kecil itu membungkamnya.

"Jangan keras – keras! Nanti dia bangun. Ayolah Sehun, kau adikku juga. Kau tega tidak mau memberitahu pada kakakmu yang cantik ini!" gadis itu merengek manja. Tetapi Sehun tidak bergeming, bukan. Bukan karena Sehun tak mau bercerita tentang seperti apa Kim Jong In itu, tetapi ia lebih kepada menjauhkan gadis polos ini dari tangan _brandalan_ itu.

"_Noona_, aku ada kelas pagi. Aku tidak ada waktu!" lalu Sehun berlalu dengan cepat dari c_engkraman _Baekhyun.

"Ya! Sehun-ah!" ia menutup mulutnya, tersadar suara lengkingannya itu dapat membangunkan si raksasa yang masih terbungkus selimut itu rapat – rapat.

"_Noona!_ Jangan dipikirkan! Kalau kau ingin cari pacar, cari saja laki – laki lain, jangan Jongin! Atau kau pacari saja kakakku itu!" Sehun menyahut lalu tertawa dengan bangganya. Dan berlalu pergi dengan motor besar kebanggaannya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas beratnya. Mengacak – acak rambutnya yang sedari ia bangun rambut itu sudah tak tertata rapih sebagaimana mestinya.

"Ya sudah aku cari tahu sendiri saja"

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa menuju kelasnya. Ada beberapa tumpukan buku dan kertas serta satu _notebook_ yang dibawanya. Hari ini, gadis itu tak memakai kemeja kebesaran dan celan jeans ketat dan sepatu kets seperti biasanya.

_Short dress _warna jingga itu membalut keindahan tubuhnya. Bukan sekali dua kali ia memakai dress seperti ini, tapi hari ini gadis berobsidian coklat itu tampak lebih bersinar dan kulitnya yang putih dengan lekukan tubuh yang mengagumkan itu semakin membuatnya terlihat _feminine. _Juga sepatu hak tingginya yang cantik. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang bergetar, ia menatap layar dan menekan tombol hijaunya.

"Iya bu?" sambil tetap berjalan tergesa gadis itu memulai percakapannya dengan si Ibu.

"_Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak pulang semalam?" _si Ibu terdengar khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum sesaat.

"Ibu tak usah khawatir, aku menginap dirumah paman Park" –ayah Chanyeol—

"_Syukurlah, ibu juga sempat berpikir kau pasti menginap disana"_ ibunya terdengar lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan perbincangan dengan putri kesayangannya.

"_Baekhyun, ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan_" kali ini berubah serius.

"Katakan saja bu, mumpung kelasnya belum mulai" meski demikian, gadis itu tetap berjalan tergesa.

"_Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol semalam menghubungi ibu, mereka masih di Tokyo"_

Baekhyun menyimak dengan tenang.

"_Mereka bilang, mereka tidak bisa segera pulang dalam waktu dekat. Bahkan mungkin menghabiskan waktu beberapa bulan atau tahun"_

"Apa paman dan bibi sesibuk itu?" Baekhyun masih berucap tenang, sesekali merapikan barang bawaannya yang merepotkan itu.

Suara helaan napas sang ibu terdengar jelas ditelinga Baekhyun.

"_Ya, mereka sangat sibuk. Dan berencana membawa Chanyeol dan Sehun bersama mereka ke Tokyo"_

Satu detik-

Dua detik-

Lima detik-

"APA!" langkah tergesa itu terhenti, satu lembar kertas yang digenggamnya melayang jatuh.

"_Baekhyun, ibu tahu. Ini berat untukmu, kau dan Chanyeol juga Sehun memang tak pernah berpisah sejak kecil. Ibu sudah membicarakannya dengan paman dan bibimu itu. Tapi kami belum menemukan solusinya"_

Baekhyun lagi – lagi menghela napasnya kali ini lebih berat.

Paman dan Bibinya, begitu ia memanggil ayah dan ibu Chanyeol. Karena mereka dekat sejak ditaman kanak – kanak. Itu pula yang menyebabkan keluarga dua belah pihak menjadi sangat akrab dan bersaudara baik. Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol adalah sosok orangtua yang sangat baik, ya-sama seperti ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Mereka tidak boleh pergi!" gadis itu menolak.

"_Baekhyun, kau tahu sendiri. Chanyeol dan Sehun, mereka laki – laki. Ibu tak bisa membayangkan jika mereka berubah serampangan hanya karena lepas pengawasan dari orangtuanya" _

"Mereka sudah dewasa ibu!" Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh.

"_Ya ibu tau tapi—"_

"Ibu, paman dan bibi tak usah khawatir. Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak perlu pindah ke Tokyo!" baekhyun memantapkan hatinya.

"_Baek—"_

"Aku akan tinggal bersama mereka sampai paman dan bibi kembali ke Korea, ibu jangan khawatir. Mereka akan baik – baik saja!"

"Ibu jangan cemaskan aku, aku akan menjaga mereka. Chanyeol dan Sehun akan baik – baik saja bersamaku. Sampaikan pada paman dan bibi-" Baekhyun menjeda.

"Ibu juga tenang saja, aku akan sering – sering berkunjung ke rumah jika ada waktu. Sampaikan salamku pada nenek" lanjutnya.

"_Baiklah, ibu percaya padamu. Nanti akan ibu sampaikan pada paman dan bibi. Jangan lupa untuk membuat sarapan pagi untuk kalian, terutama Chanyeol. Dia gampang sakit jika telat makan, jangan sampai melupakan itu Baekhyun-ah!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat betapa ibunya yang bahkan mengerti segala – galanya tentang sahabatnya yang _menyebalkan_ itu.

"Iya ibu, aku mengerti. Sudah dulu, kelas akan dimulai" baekhyun melangkah ke dalam kelasnya. Dan ia tak menemukan si tinggi itu. _Anak itu membolos. Dasar!_

* * *

Baekhyun kembali menyambangi gedung serbaguna. Tujuannya, ia ingin melihat –Kim Jong In- (lagi). Ia duduk seperti biasa dibangku penonton. Gedung itu sangat sepi. Hampir seluruh mahasiswa sudah meninggalkan perkuliahan dan kegiatan – kegiatan kemahasiswaan lainnya, jam menunjukan pukul lima sore. Dan ruang serbaguna itu hanya terisi oleh dirinya. Sekali lagi, gadis itu sendirian berada disana.

Harapannya untuk bertemu dengan sosok Kim Jongin harus dibuangnya jauh – jauh. Ia menyambar jaketnya, hendak melangkah pergi dari gedung yang lebih terlihat _menyeramkan_ ketika senja menjelang ini.

Ia berhenti sejenak ditengah – tengah lapangan basket. Memandang ring basket yang diam dipandangnya. Obsidiannya beralih kepada bola basket yang memantul mendekat ke arahnya. 'si-siapa yang melemparnya' perasaan takut menghampirinya, namun begitu si gadis mungil itu tetap memungut bola basket itu.

Lalu hazelnya menyapu seluruh sudut gedung ini. Sungguh, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan ketakutan seperti ini. Dengan matanya yang terpejam, gadis itu melangkah mundur. Berusaha menekan rasa takutnya, agar ia bisa segera berlari dan lolos dari tempat _mencekam _ini.

Langkah kakinya bahkan sangat amat jelas terdengar, sepatu hak tingginya itu kemudian dilepasnya. Agar tak membuat bunyi yang menambah ketakutannya sendiri, lalu kembali melangkah mundur satu tangannya menggenggam bola basket, yang lain menenteng sepatu hak tingginya. Dan—

"Jangan sakiti aku ku mohon!" gadis itu hampir menangis ketika punggungnya bersentuhan dengan-

"K—Kim, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin. Pria yang sedari tadi ditunggu – tunggunya.

Baekhyun berangsur menatap wajah kokoh itu. Tampan tetapi tak _terbaca_.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pada dasarnya Baekhyun hanya tak tahu bagaimana merespon kedatangan Jongin yang cukup, ya mengagetkan tetapi ia bersyukur, ia mendapatkan objek yang dicari.

"Apa permintaan maafku kemarin belum cukup?"

Sama—_dingin_. Laki – laki ini sungguh tak ada raut wajah menyesal atau bersalah sedikitpun. Baekhyun terpaku dalam lamunannya.

"Ti—tidak, bukan seperti itu Jongin. Aku—"

Jongin berbalik meninggalkan gadis _malang _itu.

"Jongin, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Bo-bolehkah?" Baekhyun bertanya takut – takut, ia bersumpah wajahnya terasa panas sekarang.

Si pemuda berkulit coklat itu berhenti, tapi tidak menoleh.

"Jangan mengenalku!" Jongin berujar dingin. Baekhyun memakai hak tingginya kembali, dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Gadis itu tepat berada dibelakang punggung kokoh Jongin.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu, lalu kita berteman. Seperti itu Jongin"

Lelaki itu menghela napas beratnya. Dua tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia tak bermaksud menolak _ajakan pertemanan _dari gadis yang ia akui –sangat manis- namun, ia pikir Baekhyun lebih baik tak mengenal dirinya.

"Aku tak mau berteman denganmu" bagai tertampar telak – telak, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin takut mencintainya, Jongin takut mencintainya semakin dalam. Karena Jongin, telah menyukai gadis ini terlebih dahulu. Dan saat itu, ia sadar dirinya _tak pantas _mencintai Baekhyun.

"Bohong! Aku tahu! Kau itu orang baik Kim Jongin!" baekhyun masih bersikukuh dalam posisinya.

Gadis itu maju selangkah lebih mendekat. Ia menjatuhkan genggamannya pada bola basket Jongin. Jongin sedikit panik, Baekhyun tak boleh semakin dekat. Baekhyun tak boleh mengenalnya.

"Kim Jong In, aku menyukaimu"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya dari belakang. Punggung itu bersentuhan langsung dengan –

-dada gadis itu. Dan Jongin mengutuk frustasi dirinya. Ia pikir ia akan menjadi gila sekarang.

Benar, dia akan gila. Karena gadis itu sekarang berangsur memeluknya. Merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sekali lagi, dada Baekhyun yang merapat pada punggung Jongin. Dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Baekhyun, kau harus tahu. Aku bukan orang baik" posisi mereka masih bertahan, Baekhyun yang memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak peduli seperti apa dirimu"

Perasaan lega sekaligus bersalah bertandang di hati pemuda tampan itu. Ia melepas rengkuhan tangan kecil itu diperutnya lalu berbalik menatap obsidian yang basah.

"Baek, aku takut mengecewakanmu" raut wajah itu berbeda. Baekhyun tersenyum, Kim Jongin _tidak dingin _lagi.

Si kecil kembali menggeleng. Ia menangkup wajah Jongin dan tersenyum.

"Baek, aku mantan narapidana"

* * *

Baekhyun berkali – kali memencet bel rumah Chanyeol. Sampai siluet laki – laki tinggi terlihat dari pandangannya.

Sehun.

"_Noona_, apa yang membawamu larut malam begini kemari?" Sehun mengucek matanya, pemuda itu terlihat kelelahan.

"Aku akan tinggal disini"

"Apa?"

"Aya, agar kalian tidak pindah ke Tokyo"

Lalu Sehun kerepotan membawa dua koper pakaian Baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol lebih terlihat segar dari kemarin. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya, lalu terkejut melihat gadis mungil yang dua hari ini dirindukannya sudah berada dalam kamarnya. Terlihat kerepotan dengan pekerjaannya membereskan kamarnya yang _sangat berantakan._

"Kau ini, baru ku tinggal dua hari. Kamarmu sudah hampir tak berbentuk! Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu selamanya! Mau jadi apa kau ini!"

Dan Chanyeol bungkam. _Meninggalkannya selamanya_. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Byun Baekhyun. Ia menggertak dalam hati.

Chanyeol mendekat dengan hanya satu handuk putih menutupi _area terlarangnya._ Baekhyun berubah _gelagapan _saat melihat tubuh atletis Chanyeol. Lalu ia menampik segala yang ia pikirkan. Entah itu apa-,

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kediaman Chanyeol, berniat untuk mengalihkan kecanggungan ini.

"A-aku akan membuat sarapan dulu untukmu, Sehun sudah berangkat sejak tadi" dan langkah kakinya tergesa menuju pintu kamar untuk keluar, tetapi laki – laki setengah telanjang itu menariknya lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu diranjangnya, dan –

-menindihnya.

"Cha—Chanyeol, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun tak menampik perasaannya, wajahnya memerah karena ia tiba – tiba merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat tatkala Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya, laki – laki ini, laki – laki yang sudah tumbuh dewasa bersamanya menatapnya seolah – olah Baekhyun harus membayar seluruh kesalahan terbesarnya.

Tatapan itu tajam, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang idiot seperti biasanya. semuanya berbeda, tak ada cengiran menyebalkan dari si tinggi idiot ini. Tak ada candaan memuakan dari si raksasa ini, dan tak ada tingkah jahil dari –si pria tampan ini.

Detik – detik selanjutnya, menjadi keheningan yang lama. Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan Chanyeol yang masih mengamati lamat – lamat wajah cantik yang baru pemuda itu sadari, gadis dibawahnya ini sangat mengagumkan dengan segala lekuk ditubuhnya.

Hingga sekarang, ia mendapati dirinya mencium bibir _gadisnya_. Mencium Baekhyun yang masih menaruh sekeping pertanyaan untuk apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Mereka terus berciuman, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka adalah _sebatas sahabat_. Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun untuk menyamankan posisinya, tanpa sekalipun melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol merambat turun di dua belah dada indah yang tak sepenuhnya tertutupi, karena hari ini Baekhyun kembali mengenakan short dressnya.

"eunnnghh~~" si gadis mungil mendesah saat tangan Chanyeol meremas dua buah benda kebanggaannya. Chanyeol terus meremas benda kenyal itu gemas, menyadari betapa mengagumkannya _payudara _Baekhyun.

Tangan besar Chanyeol tak hanya sampai disitu, perlahan ia merambat turun. Dan meraba perut langsing wanita dibawahnya. Sambil tetap berciuman dan suara - suara Baekhyun yang mendesah sebagai akibat dari perlakuannya.

Tangan itu telah sampai pada titik terbawah Baekhyun. Chanyeol melucuti short dress yang dikenakan sang gadis, lalu meraba dua paha dalam Baekhyun.

"aaaahh~" Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol saat pemuda itu beralih mencium dua belah dadanya yang membusung. Menciumnya bergantian, kiri dan kanan. Lalu tangannya masih mengelus paha mulus Baekhyun.

Lalu desahan demi desahan Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali saat si pemuda itu mengelus kewanitaannya.

"aaaahhh~ chan—nghh!" Baekhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya bagai tersengat. Keringat perlahan berlomba – lomba turun dari pelipisnya. Chanyeol kembali membungkam mulut Baekhyun yang terus mendesah dengan bibirnya. Mereka berciuman panas, dan sekali lagi mereka mengabaikan fakta bahwa _mereka hanya sahabat_. Tidak peduli hubungan macam apa ini. Mungkin nafsu mulai menguasai, atau bisa jadi ini karena -

-_cinta?_

"aaaahh~ ngghhh, chanyeolhh hentikan ku mohon" tubuh gadis itu menggeliat hebat saat Chanyeol perlahan menurunkan ciuman demi ciumannya, dibibir, dada, perut dan kewanitaannya.

Sesekali Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya melihat perlakuan Chanyeol, ada sisi dalam dirinya yang ingin menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. Namun tubuhnya terlalu lemas hanya untuk mendorong Chanyeol dan berhenti mencumbunya.

Chanyeol, sempat berpikir jika Baekhyun miliknya seutuhnya maka gadis itu tak akan punya hak mencintai orang lain. Jadi ia berniat untuk mengambil semuanya, termasuk _mahkota _Baekhyun itu. Tapi-

"Chan, hentikan"

Gadis itu menangis.

Chanyeol beralih menatap mata sang gadis yang mulai berair. Rasa panik dan bersalah baru menghampirinya, ia perlahan merengkuh tubuh mungil yang hanya berlapis pakaian dalam yang menutupi buah dada dan kewanitaannya saja. Baekhyun terisak semakin dalam sambil terus berusaha menutup tubuhnya yang terbuka dengan dua tangannya.

Chanyeol segera meraih tubuh itu dalam pelukannya, mengecup kening Baekhyun berkali – kali dan membawanya nyaman dalam dadanya yang kokoh. Juga mengusap air mata yang ia tahu dan sangat ia sesali, bahwa itu akibat perbuatan bodohnya tadi.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud sungguh" laki – laki itu mempererat dekapannya, menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang tak tertutupi sepenuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Gadis itu sibuk menangis. Bukan, bukan karena Chanyeol yang hampir _memperkosanya_ tapi karena hatinya yang tak bisa dimengerti. Ia sibuk menangis karena tak kunjung menemukan jawaban tentang apa yang baru saja menimpa mereka.

"Baekhyun, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Jangan menangis" Chanyeol terus menenangkan sahabat wanitanya yang hampir ia renggut _kesuciannya_.

Lalu mencium kening itu lagi cukup lama.

Dan Baekhyun merapatkan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

To Be Continued…

_Bentar mo tarik napas ;A;_

_Aaaaaaaaaa saya ngaku saya nggak bakat bikin ENCEH tapi saya akan berusaha sekuat dan semampu jiwa dan raga ini (?)_

_Ini baru permulaan, chapter selanjutnya mungkin banyak adegan dewasa jadi tolong jangan tiru adegan diatas dirumah (?) _

_Yasudah silahkan yang berkenan untuk review ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**DADDY**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jong In**

**support : **

**Kris | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Chen**

**Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Angst, etc**

**For Mature**

**story belong to absolutechanbaek**

**Chapter 3!**

Minggu ketiga mereka ( Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun ) berada dalam satu rumah. Beberapa hari sebelumnya Baekhyun berencana untuk kembali kerumahnya dengan alasan rindu pada ibunya. Tapi dasar menyebalkan, Sehun bahkan lebih cepat mengatakan pada ibu Baekhyun, melalui telepon sabtu malam itu bahwa Baekhyun akan tinggal lebih lama dirumahnya. Dan dengan -tidak beruntungnya- ibunya mengiyakan Sehun dengan segala petuah - petuahnya yang tidak begitu Sehun pedulikan. _anak nakal!_

Mengingat hari kedua waktu itu, Baekhyun sempat ingin lari dari rumah mereka. Tapi saat Chanyeol memeluknya begitu erat, tubuhnya seolah olah tidak ingin terlepas. Entahlah, tapi gadis itu merasakan kekhawatiran dan nyaman disaat yang bersamaan. Mungkin ia memang sudah melupakan tentang _peristiwa_ itu, dan menganggap Chanyeol hanya terlalu merindukannya, seperti yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

Hingga dihari hari berikutnya selama tiga minggu ini, semuanya berjalan baik - baik saja. Meski Chanyeol berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih diam daripada sosok aslinya. Jujur, Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan. Tapi nyatanya pria itu lebih menyibukan diri dengan hobinya bermain basket, masuk kelas pagi atau sore seperti jadwal kuliahnya dan juga Baekhyun yang kembali memarahinya persis seperti ibu Chanyeol saat anak itu pulang terlalu larut dengan alasan, latihan untuk pekan turnamen seminggu lagi. Baekhyun bukan tidak percaya, hanya saja sifat keibuannya yang mendorongnya untuk memberi petuah ini dan itu. Jadi ketika gadis itu mulai gemas dengan sikap sahabatnya, maka ia akan memilih untuk mendiamkannya dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang merajuk meski itu terus menerus dilakukan.

Namun nyatanya, bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang banyak menyita waktunya akhir akhir ini. Ya, Kim Jong In. Baekhyun hampir gila karena setiap hari harus menanyakan pada Sehun, mengapa Jongin jarang terlihat dikampus. Dan parahnya, Sehunpun sama sepertinya. Tidak tahu.

Atau...pura pura tidak tahu.

* * *

Kris dengan langkah langkahnya yang tegas berjalan menghampiri sosok lelaki yang sibuk dengan isi lokernya. Pemuda tampan itu menaruh dua tangannya kembali dalam saku celananya. Itu sudah menjadi gayanya. Sekaligus membuatnya tetap _cool_ dan tidak heran jika para gadis mengejar ngejar pesonanya. Sayangnya, gadis gadis itu harus menelan kenyataan pahit karena seorang gadis cantik bernama Luhanlah yang berhasil memikat hati pemilik nama lengkap Wu Yifan.

Dehaman Kris berhasil membuat Chanyeol, pemuda itu berhenti dari kegiatannya mencari sesuatu dalam lokernya atau mungkin merapikan beberapa perlengkapan basket. Namun tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan lokernya. Kris menyandarkan bahunya, sambil tetap menjaga _image_nya yang _cool_ dan tegas.

"Aku diberitahu Joonmyun bahwa turnamen akan dimajukan tiga hari lagi"

"Itu lebih baik" Chanyeol menjawabnya santai. Kris beranjak menatap tak percaya rekan satu teamnya itu.

"Turnamen ini tidak main main Yeol, kau jangan menyepelekannya"

Chanyeol lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menyepelekannya, bukankah kita berlatih setiap hari. Jadi apa masalahnya?" dua pria tinggi itu bertatapan seolah olah mencari sesuatu yang salah dan benar.

"Ya, aku tahu. Maksudku, apakah kau dan yang lain siap dengan waktu yang sesingkat ini?"

"Kenapa seorang kapten menjadi sepesimis ini? Atau mungkin kau yang tidak siap?"

Kris lagi lagi memberi tatapan tegas.

"Baiklah, aku hanya memberitahumu bukan mengajakmu berdebat. Dan aku tak tahu, mengapa kau terlihat lebih sensitive, ku harap sikap pendiammu akhir akhir ini tak mempengaruhi turnamen kita nanti"

Chanyeol diam menatap Kris yang hampir beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum pria itu merampungkan niatnya.

"Yang dihadapanku ini benar Park Chanyeol si _idiot_ itu kan?" cengiran mengolok hadir dari bibir Kris. Dan berakhir dengan Kris yang melenguh kesakitan karena Chanyeol sukses melempar bola basketnya di lengan kanan pria itu.

"Pergi dan urus turnamen sialan itu!"

"Wow….satu lagi, kau juga bisa marah ternyata" dan pria itu meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tawanya yang sungguh membuat Chanyeol ingin mencekik leher Kris jika itu dibenarkan.

"Ku rasa aku sudah gila"

"Kau memang gila, dasar _idiot_!" Chanyeol menoleh pada sumber suara yang datang tiba tiba.

"Apa? Berhenti memandangku, dan bawakan ini!" lanjut suara itu, Baekhyun. Gadis itu entah dari mana datangnya. Dengan setumpuk bahan ajar yang tergopoh gopoh dibawanya lalu menyerahkannya begitu saja pada si pria tinggi yang masih menatapnya terheran heran.

"Jadi asisten dosen itu melelahkan, cepat kita pulang!"

Merasa si pria tinggi tak menunjukkan pergerakannya sedikitpun, gadis itu melepas highheelsnya lalu berjalan sedikit berlari menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Ini berat sekali Baek!" Chanyeol tersadar sepenuhnya dan berjalan terhuyung karena sentakan si gadis mungil.

"Aku tahu, makannya aku menyuruhmu membawakannya. Kau pikir tubuhku sekuat dirimu! Yang benar saja!"

Lalu terus menerus seperti itu dengan Baekhyun yang berkomat kamit sepanjang koridor dan Chanyeol yang terus menahan sabar. Meski begitu, pria itu tetap bersyukur karena nyatanya _peristiwa_ yang hampir merenggut _kegadisan_ Baekhyun seolah olah tak pernah terjadi.

Itu sungguh diluar kendalinya.

* * *

"Ya, _eonnie_?" Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya sembari menerima telepon dari senior di vocal _club_nya. Luhan.

"_Baek, aku membutuhkanmu_"

"Sebisa mungkin aku pasti membantumu, _eonnie_"

"_Temani aku cari kado untuk Kris malam ini, aku butuh masukan darimu"_

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kris _sunbae_ berulang tahun?"

"_Ya, Baek. Nanti ku jemput jam tujuh"_

"_arrasseo_"

Baekhyun menutup sambungannya dengan Luhan. Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi sejenak. Berharap rasa penatnya setelah mengajar seharian ini dapat hilang. Karena menjadi seorang asisten dosen cukup melelahkan juga, walaupun ia juga menikmatinya. Bayangan akan peristiwa itu kembali berputar diotaknya. Saat dengan lembut Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya. Ciuman pertamanya yang direbut _paksa_ lelaki itu. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, lalu berangsur turun menyentuh permukaan leher dan dadanya.

"Astaga! Aku pasti tidak waras!" dan gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati menyerukan kebodohan pria itu dan juga dirinya sendiri. Lalu memilih untuk merelaksasikan tubuhnya didalam kamar mandi dengan air hangat yang selalu dapat menenangkan pikirannya atau saat tubuhnya lelah.

.

"Sehun-ah, dimana kakakmu?" Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan celana jeans dan juga kemeja ungu kebesaran seperti kebiasaannya. Sungguh, gadis itu seperti punya dua kepribadian sekaligus. Disaat saat tertentu dia akan terlihat cantik dan anggun bahkan terkesan sangat _feminine_. Dan disaat yang lain, ia bisa berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang agak _tomboy_ dengan stelan kemeja kebesarannya itu. Meskipun begitu, gadis itu tetap terlihat cantik.

"Dia bilang ada urusan dengan Kris" Sehun masih menyantap makan malamnya yang tentu Baekhyun yang menyiapkan semuanya.

"Begitu? Aku akan pergi menemani Luhan, katakan pada kakakmu itu kalau dia sudah pulang"

Mendengar nama Luhan, Sehun berhenti sejenak dengan kegiatan mengunyah makanannya.

"Luhan _noona_ akan kesini?" raut sumringah terpatri diwajah putih pucatnya.

"Ya, hanya untuk menjemputku" Baekhyun sedikit menyindir. Dia lalu beranjak saat mendengar suara mesin mobil didepan rumah. Sebelum ia berbalik pada sosok laki laki yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

"Dan panggil dia _sunbae_, kau tak cukup akrab untuk memanggilnya _noona_!" Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Oh ya, dia juga punya kekasih. Kris!"

Lalu berakhir dengan Sehun yang tersedak makanannya sendiri dan Baekhyun yang tertawa puas setelah mengerjai a_diknya_ habis habisan.

"Tapi bukankah cinta itu butuh perjuangan? Berjuanglah, meski itu sedikit sulit. Karena ku rasa kau dan Kris dua tipe lelaki yang berbeda" Dan gelak tawa Baekhyun semakin menusuk nusuk gendang telinga Sehun.

"Ya! Teruslah tertawa karena sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkannya!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Cih! Yang benar saja! Bahkan Kris tak lebih tampan dariku! Iya kan!" Sehun menunjuk nunjuk suapan terakhirnya, lalu menelannya brutal.

* * *

"Baek, menurutmu apa hadiah yang cocok untuk Kris?" Luhan bertanya sembari tangannya masih memegang kemudi. Gadis disampingnya tampak menimang nimang.

"Ku rasa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan basket, akan menyenangkan hatinya" ide cemerlang Baekhyun mendapat persetujuan mantap dari Luhan.

"Ah! Kau pintar Baek, kita ke distro sekarang!"

.

Luhan memarkir mobilnya didepan distro yang terlihat dominan dengan peralatan dan segala sesuatu tentang basket. Dua gadis berbeda usia itu turun bersamaan dari mobil Luhan. Perbedaan yang kontras, Luhan dengan mini dressnya dan sepatu hak tingginya. Dan Baekhyun dengan kemeja ungu dan sepatu ketsnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini Baek?" Luhan menunjukan sepatu basket yang tentu saja terlihat luar biasa mahal.

"em, aku kurang mengerti tentang basket. Jadi menurutku, ini keren"

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali memandang sepatu basket yang terlihat pas di kaki Kris.

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang ini saja. Em, Baek. Bisa kau antar dulu ini ke kasir, aku ke toilet sebentar"

Baekhyun mengangguk tersenyum dan berlalu menuju kasir.

"Tolong dihitung semua—"

Jongin.

"—nya"

Gadis itu terpaku saat dua manik matanya bertubrukan dengan milik pemuda yang akhir akhir ini banyak menyita pikirannya. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena semakin lama ia semakin tenggelam dalam tatapan mata itu. Untunglah, Luhan datang tepat waktu. Sehingga Jongin dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dan bertingkah laku seolah olah dua gadis didepannya adalah pengunjung yang sama dengan yang lainnya.

Luhan yang juga menyadari keberadaan Jongin –sebagai kasir—tentu sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Semuanya 160.000 won" Jongin berpura pura sibuk, pria itu menyerahkan barang yang dibeli Luhan beserta struknya.

Luhan yang tak mau ikut campur banyak, langsung membayarnya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar. Baekhyun terus menatap pria itu sampai ia dipintu keluar, Jongin tentu saja berlagak sibuk dan bersikap seolah olah Baekhyun tak pernah datang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya melempar pandangnya ke arah jendela kaca mobil. Pikirannya terus menerus terisi oleh Kim Jongin. Mengapa pria itu ada disana, mengapa Jongin menghilang, mengapa Jongin bahkan tak mau menyapanya.

Kim Jong In. Kim Jong In. Kim Jong In.

"Baek?" lamunannya melayang seketika, gadis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan" Luhan berujar santai.

"Aku juga sempat berpikiran sepertimu, mengapa Jongin ada disana. Tapi ku pikir freelance tidak buruk juga"

"freelance?" Baekhyun mengulang.

"Ya, atau part time. Mungkin Jongin hanya butuh sesuatu atau mencoba pengalaman baru"

Baekhyun mencoba meresapi perkataan Luhan. Mungkin benar, Jongin hanya mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sampai Luhan mengantarkannya sampai didepan rumah.

* * *

"Hai Baek!" suara lengkingan Luhan menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun. Gadis manis itu menghampirinya dengan senyuman penuh keceriaan.

"_Eonnie_, ada apa denganmu?"

"Ya! Kris menyukai sepatu itu, dia menyukainya Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun menghela napasnya, Ya Tuhan hanya karena itu. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak seniornya yang lebih pantas menjadi adik kelasnya. Ya, dalam keadaan tertentu, seperti saat ini.

"Syukurlah"

Namun selanjutnya perhatiannya beralih pada sesuatu di leher Luhan. Tanda merah keunguan, setahunya warna gigitan nyamuk tidak seperti itu. Dan tidak mungkin sebanyak itu.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan khawatir. Luhan yang menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah menyadarinya, berubah pucat.

"_Eonnie_, lehermu kenapa?"

"I-Ini" Baekhyun menunggu jawaban Luhan antusias, seolah ia harus benar benar tahu yang terjadi pada kakak seniornya ini.

"Em, aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya sevulgar itu kan?" Luhan tersipu dengan rona merah menyapu seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Kris dan aku. Ya kami-"

"Kalian melakukannya?! Yang benar saja!" Baekhyun berteriak tak percaya, Luhan menatapnya heran. Gadis itu seperti mendengar kabar saudaranya meninggal dunia. Oh Tuhan.

"Hei tenang Baekhyun-ah, kami pakai pengaman!" Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaganya menjelaskan pada gadis didepannya. Astaga, Luhan tak tahu Baekhyun akan seberisik ini jika marah.

"Ya! Tapi, kesucianmu itu _eonnie_, oh ya Tuhan aku bisa gila" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Menyebabkan ikatan rambutnya berantakan.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku bahkan sudah berkali kali melakukannya dengan Kris dan kau bertanya tentang kesucianku oh ayolah" Luhan berkali kali menghela napasnya tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun yang ternyata anak itu luar biasa polosnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan aku rasa aku sudah gila!" dan gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang terheran heran menatapnya.

"Apa Chanyeol belum pernah menyentuhmu?" Luhan masih bisa berteriak, dan Baekhyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

'Chanyeol? Menyentuhku?'

"Bukankah kalian tinggal satu rumah? Baek! Ya! Jangan membohongiku!" Baekhyun hampir pingsan jika Luhan tak segera berhenti memojokannya.

"Jika Chanyeol berani menyentuhku, maka akan kupatahkan lehernya!" Tidak. Baekhyun tak mungkin melakukannya, karena nyatanya laki laki itu sudah menyentuhnya. Walau bisa dibilang hampir –hampir merenggut kesuciannya.

Luhan mengendikan bahunya dan memutuskan untuk mencari kekasihnya.

.

Baekhyun tak menyangka akan berpapasan dengan Jongin. Pria itu terlihat seperti biasanya, tak peduli dengan siapapun. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba menghentikan Jongin yang terus bertingkah seolah ia tak pernah mengenalnya.

"Kim Jongin!" seruan Baekhyun cukup membuat Jongin memutuskan berhenti rupanya. Pria itu menatap gadis manis yang jujur Jongin teramat sangat merindukannya. Namun hal itu tak cukup kuat, karena Jongin memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah yang lain. Hatinya tak sanggup menatap mata itu terlalu lama.

"Tolong tatap aku saat aku sedang berbicara padamu!" Jongin yang mulai risih karena dirinya dan Baekhyun mulai menjadi sorotan beberapa pasang mata, menarik tangan kecil itu tanpa peduli dengan rontaan Baekhyun yang mengeluh kesakitan dipergelangan tangannya. Juga tatapan heran dari orang orang disekitarnya.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Lepaskan! Ini sakit! Jongin-ah!" Baekhyun hampir menangis jika saja Jongin tak tepat waktu melepaskan tangannya dan membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Milik Jongin?

Baekhyun tak sempat berpikir mengenai mobil ini milik siapa, yang terpenting adalah mengapa Jongin membawanya pergi. Dan kemana pria itu membawanya pergi.

Jongin masih tak bersuara sejak pertemuannya yang tidak sengaja dengan Baekhyun. Laki laki itu terlalu serius menyetir ke arah tujuannya. Tak peduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang menyerukan akan maksud semua ini. Hingga mobilnya telah sampai didepan sebuah _flat_ yang cukup mewah dan ya, berkelas.

Laki laki itu menarik gadis yang masih tak menemukan jawaban tentang perilakunya. Namun nampaknya sekarang ia lebih santai, meski langkahnya masih tergesa. Jongin merogoh saku jaketnya, membuka kunci apartemennya serampangan, menarik lengan Baekhyun sedikit kasar lalu menutup pintu itu dan mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun tepat dibalik pintu itu saat ia telah menguncinya rapat rapat. Nafas keduanya terengah, Baekhyun dapat merasakan deru nafas Jongin karena pria itu benar benar berada didepan wajahnya, mengunci tubuhnya dan Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk meronta.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis itu masih mengatur deru nafasnya dan degup jantungnya yang tidak normal.

"Tidak ada yang kulakukan" Pria itu berujar santai meski nafasnya masih terengah. Ia menjatuhkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun. Membuat deru nafas mereka semakin tercipta. Baekhyun yang merasa lelah, memilih pasrah dengan Jongin yang masih merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Jongin, aku lelah" Baekhyun menyentuh hidungnya dengan hidung lelaki yang beralih memeluk pinggangnya. Dua tangannya yang juga terasa lemas ia sandarkan pada dada kokoh pemuda itu. Nafasnya masih belum teratur sejak Jongin membawanya kemari.

"Maaf, aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku membawamu kesini dan mengapa aku terlihat semarah ini. Aku rindu padamu Baek?"

Baekhyun merubah air mukanya, gadis itu tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam begitu juga Jongin. Dua tangannya berangsur mengalung pada leher lelaki itu.

"Kau bodoh!" tapi selanjutnya ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya menangis, hatinya terasa sesak saat ia mengingat betapa ia merindukan laki laki ini.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan menyuruh gadis itu menatapnya.

"Kau bodoh Kim Jong In! bodoh! Bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul dada lelaki itu sekuat tenaganya, hingga kedua tangannya benar benar lelah. Jongin kembali mempererat dekapannya pada Baekhyun. Menyatukan dua kening itu kembali.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Aku menjauh karena aku takut semakin mencintaimu Baek, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku semakin mencintaimu dan merindukanmu. Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu Baekhyun-ah!"

"Jongin-ah?" baru saja Baekhyun akan menatap wajah lelaki dihadapannya. Jongin sudah membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan yang dalam, namun perlahan dua bibir yang saling bertemu itu bergerak berirama. Jongin masuk semakin dalam dan Baekhyun membalas dengan penerimaan sepenuhnya. Tidak ada paksaan atau terburu buru, mereka melakukannya dengan pelan dan terkesan sangat lembut. Suara suara kecupan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga keduanya, menambah sensasi menggelitik dihati masing masing.

"ngh~" Baekhyun mendesah saat Jongin mulai bermain dengan lidahnya. Gadis itu merasa penuh dengan lidah Jongin yang menyapa seluruh miliknya. Jongin membimbing gadis itu menuju tempat tidurnya. Berjalan dengan tak sekalipun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya bergejolak hebat saat perlahan Jongin menindihnya. Ia bahkan tak punya kekuatan sedikitpun untuk menolak, karena ia juga menginginkan pria itu. Persetan dengan kesuciannya. Karena nyatanya, gadis itu ingin Jongin melakukan lebih.

Jongin melepas jaket dan membuka kancing kemejanya serampangan. Baekhyun bersusah payah mengatur napasnya, dadanya naik turun. Bibirnya basah dan kemerahan, tak ada alasan untuk Jongin tak menyentuhnya lebih dalam. Pria itu telah menanggalkan kemeja biru lautnya. Menyisakan celana jeansnya yang masih dibiarkan membungkus area bawah miliknya. Jongin kembali menindih gadis dibawahnya, mengecup seluruh wajah Baekhyun lalu beralih pada rahang dan leher putih itu.

"nghh~" gadis itu tak menyangka bahwa bercinta dengan orang yang dicintainya akan semembahagiakan ini. Tunggu, ia teringat Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya seperti ini. Tapi mengapa?

Pikirannya kembali melayang saat Jongin telah menanggalkan kemejanya. Gadis itu baru sadar, bahwa ia hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam yang menutupi dua buah dada dan kewanitaannya. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan Jongin melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Tapi ia merasa berada diatas awan sekarang.

"Jonginhh~~" bibirnya tak bisa untuk tidak mendesah saat Jongin meremas dua payudaranya yang penuh. Laki laki itu kembali mencumbu bibir Baekhyun, membuat desahan Baekhyun tertahan.

Mereka _full naked_ sepenuhnya. Jongin masih mencumbu tubuh Baekhyun yang sungguh mengagumkan. Bibirnya menyapu bibir mungil itu lagi, menciptakan decakan decakan halus dan menggetarkan. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan dua bongkahan kenyal didada Baekhyun.

"Ah! Ah~~" desahan _feminine_ dari mulut Baekhyun menambah kelelakian Jongin tertantang. Ia mengalihkan ciumannya di payudara gadis itu, membuat si gadis tak mampu lagi menahan gejolaknya. Ia meremas rambut lelaki diatasnya. Gerakan Jongin semakin kebawah, mencium perut lalu mencumbu bibir kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Ah~~ nghh~" Baekhyun tak kuat lagi, gadis itu mencari pegangan apapun sebagai penopang tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Merasakan area kewanitaannya semakin basah karena ulah Jongin. Ia meremas sisi tempat tidur.

"Jonginh~ahh!" tubuhnya serasa tak berdaya saat Jongin semakin bermain didalam kewanitaannya. Lidah lelaki itu begitu cekatan menggelitik kemaluannya. Lalu mengecup paha dalam Baekhyun.

Jongin kembali merangkak naik diatas tubuh gadis yang terlihat kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

"Baek, cium aku jika kau merasakan sakit" Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah, Jongin mengecup keningnya lalu menyatukan dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ah! Ah!" Baekhyun memeluk Jongin terlampau kuat, Jongin mencumbu bibir gadis itu lagi. Ia tahu Baekhyun kesakitan, dan gadis itu terlalu lambat untuk sekedar mencari penetralisir rasa sakitnya.

"Jonginhh—Ah!" Pria itu terus menghentak kewanitaan Baekhyun, bergerak maju dan mundur untuk membuat Baekhyun terbisaa dengan miliknya. Suara desahan desahan tak karuan memenuhi ruangan kecil milik Jongin.

"Ah~~ngh, Jonginhhh" Baekhyun merasa dirinya bergetar hebat, seluruh sendi sendinya melemas dan ia sudah tak berdaya lagi dengan penis Jongin yang mengoyak kewanitaannya.

Jongin merubah posisi mereka, Ia mendudukan Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya dengan tetap menyatukan miliknya dan Baekhyun. Meremas bongkahan pantat Baekhyun, dan membuat Baekhyun bergerak naik turun.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan dirinya, ia merasa telah sampai dipuncaknya. Ia menyibak rambut panjang yang sudah tergerai sejak permainan dimulai, menambah kesan _sexy _diwajahnya. Memeluk kepala Jongin dan menenggelamkannya dalam dadanya yang juga bergerak naik turun sesuai dengan gerakan mereka.

Baik Jongin maupun Baekhyun sudah merasakan mereka telah sampai pada puncak permainan. Jongin mendesah dengan nafas beratnya, dan Baekhyun yang ambruk dalam dekapannya.

Suara desahan nafas lelah mereka masih beradu sampai Jongin memutuskan untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan membawa dirinya dan Baekhyun untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang berpeluh. Juga berlapis cairan cinta mereka.

"Jongin?" gadis itu mendongak menatap pemuda yang terlelap memeluknya.

"hm?"

"Bagaimana jika aku hamil?" Jongin membuka matanya, menatap gadis dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan jadi ayah" ujarnya santai. Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tapi kita bahkan belum menikah" Baekhyun sedikit bangkit dan menopang tangannya pada dada Jongin.

"Kalau begitu ayo menikah!"

**TBC**

_say hallo dulu buat kalian yang udah sempet view, terutama buat yang udah review._

_hallo hallo~ maaf banget beribu ribu maaf, saya baru update lagi setelah sekian lama, mungkin hampir sebulan lebih. bahkan mungkin ada yang udah lupa sama ceritanya /sama/ -_-_

_ini bukan tanpa alasan (?), oke kenapa update nya lama? pertama, author ketunda sama libur semester yang luar bisaa melelahkan ini, kedua, saya hiatus selama liburan. dan terakhir, sebenernya saya udah selesai ngetik sampai chapter 4! tapi dasar laptop kampret -..- tiba tiba saya cari cari kemana mana sama ayu ting ting yang abis lahiran (?) tetep aja nggak ada. ampe dicari di recycle bin juga nggak ada -_-_

_awalnya author udah hampir putus asa /seriusan/ terus akhirnya ngebiarin aja alias yaudah nggak usah dilanjutin, eh tapi suatu hari (?) author liat review yang masuk. terus jiwa malaikat author tumbuh /apasih/ jadi author memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab sama apa yang udah author lakuin sama baekhyun /eh/ _

_author memutuskan untuk mengetik ulang dengan segenap kesabaran dan kekuatan hati ini -..-_

_jadi ceritanya udah pasti berbeda sama cerita yang udah ditulis sebelumnya, tapi jangan khawatir! author janji! author bakal rampungin ini cerita ampe pol! author nggak mau ngecewain kalian semua /peluk/_

_baru abis cerita ini tamat author berencana mau hiatus yang sebenar benarnya /sedih :(/_


	4. Chapter 4

**DADDY**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jong In**

**support : **

**Kris | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Chen**

**Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Angst, etc**

**For Mature**

**story belong to absolutechanbaek**

**Chapter 4!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuhan Yesus! Aku pasti benar benar sudah gila!"

Luhan terus menerus membolak balikan tubuhnya. Sesekali wanita berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu mengacak tatanan rambutnya. Ia menggeram frustasi pada sosok cantik lainnya yang hanya mampu tertunduk. Berulangkali Luhan melihat keadaan rekan satu _club_ vocal nya itu. Dan bibirnya tak pernah lelah melontarkan rasa ketidakpercayaannya.

"Baek! Jawab aku, bagaimana mungkin kau melakukannya—"

"—aku"

"Dengan Kim Jongin! Dan tidak pakai pengaman!"

Baekhyun diam. Ia merasa paru parunya susah memompa aliran oksigen. Gadis itu hanya terpaku meski ia sama sekali tak menyesali perbuatannya. Dan entah mengapa ia mengatakannya pada Luhan, ia seperti merasa kekasih Kris itu harus tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Baek, kau tahu kan apa resikonya? Kau bisa—"

"—Hamil. Aku tahu"

"Lalu kenapa? Jika kau tahu hal itu bisa membuatmu hamil?" nada suara Luhan semakin pelan. Ia juga berangsur duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun yang terus menerus menatap objek apapun selain Luhan.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Jongin"

"APA!"

* * *

Seringai mengerikan itu tampak dibibir Sehun. Pria itu terus mengamati objek cantik didepan sana. Bagaimana tangannya yang kecil kerepotan membawa beberapa botol minuman dingin untuk para pemain basket. Dan bagaimana gadis itu tersipu malu saat salah seorang pemain basket itu menggodanya. Pft!

"Namanya Kyungsoo"

Sehun menoleh seketika. Sosok didepannya ikut menyeringai.

"Aku juga sudah lama menyukainya" pria itu fokus pada sosok Kyungsoo. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas pada gerak gerik tubuh gadis itu. Sehun hendak menyerukan protes, tapi pria bertindik didepannya belum berhenti dengan angan angannya.

"Menurutku, dia bahkan lebih cantik dan _sexy_ dari Luhan"

Sehun meneguk liurnya kasar.

"Kau lihat, sorot matanya pasti memikat siapa saja. Dan buah dadanya—"

"Ah!"

"Aku sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu Kim Jongdae! Dan berhenti berfantasi liar tentangnya, dasar menyedihkan!"

Jongdae mengelus pelipis kanan bekas jitakan Sehun.

"Yah, sayangnya kau juga sama menyedihkannya denganku"

Jongdae mengantongi dua tangannya dalam saku celananya, dan mengucapkan kata terakhir sebelum berlalu ke dalam kelasnya.

Sehun menampilkan tatapan bertanya.

"Masa kau tidak tahu sih? Kyungsoo-"

Lelaki kurus itu menoleh ke sekitar memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya kecuali rekan satu teamnya ini. Lalu kembali menatap Sehun dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Dia wanita yang bisa kau nikmati hanya dengan mengganti tubuhnya dengan uang"

Lalu menyisakan Sehun yang terpaku sepeninggalan Jongdae ke dalam kelasnya.

* * *

Chanyeol membuang botol minuman dingin yang kosong itu tepat kedalam bak sampah. Rupanya tangannya yang juga terampil memasukan bola ke dalam ring basket membuatnya menjadi cekatan dalam hal melempar. Pria itu menyeka keringat yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Pria itu tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi seorang wanita cantik tengah memperhatikannya. Bahkan sejak permainan basket dimulai, sebenarnya wanita itu hanya fokus pada sosok tinggi Park Chanyeol.

Ia baru sadar saat wanita itu mendekat dan tiba tiba memberinya handuk kecil berwarna kuning.

"Kau sangat berkeringat, -em Chanyeol"

Wanita itu menunduk malu sementara tangannya masih mengambang diudara karena Chanyeol juga belum menerimanya, pria itu sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai siapa wanita ini dan mengapa ia memberinya handuk, memanggil namanya, mengatakan ia berkeringat dan Chanyeol tidak bisa bertanya tanya dalam batinnya lagi karena wanita itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kyungsoo, namaku Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol akhirnya berkedip, lalu menerima handuk pemberian Kyungsoo.

"Aku Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tahu seharusnya ia tak memperkenalkan diri karena jelas jelas wanita yang hanya memakai rok sepaha dan atasan cukup terbuka itu bahkan telah menyebut namanya diawal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu semua tentang dirimu Park Chanyeol"

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo begitu menggoda tetapi justru terlihat menjadi ancaman bagi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu melangkah mundur saat Kyungsoo semakin mendekat.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Chanyeol"

Mereka berhenti. Kyungsoo terus menatap Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol mulai tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu? Aku menolak semua ajakan kencan dari semua pria dikampus ini dan juga pria pria yang lain diluar sana"

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Karena aku hanya ingin berkencan denganmu Chanyeol. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku hanya berdua denganmu"

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat. Ia tidak mengerti maksud wanita ini, ia hanya ingin ini cepat selesai dan wanita yang mengenalkan dirinya tiba tiba didepannya segera meninggalkannya dari sini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol berusaha terlihat santai walau nyatanya ia mulai tak nyaman.

Suara sepatu hak tinggi Kyungsoo terdengar mengintimidasi. Wanita itu tetap tersenyum dan semakin ingin menggoda Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, aku-"

Tubuhnya condong pada Chanyeol, membuat belahan dadanya terekspos jelas didepan mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap objek lain asal bukan tubuh 'gratis' Kyungsoo.

"-Aku mengajakmu berkencan Park Chanyeol"

"Jangan harap! Perempuan gila!"

Chanyeol tentu tak semudah itu dirayu. Karena hatinya telah tertutup untuk wanita lain selain -Baekhyun.

Jadi ia lebih baik memilih pergi dan tidak mau berpusing pusing memikirkan perempuan sinting itu.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya. Ia bahkan berdandan setransparan ini demi Park Chanyeol, tapi laki laki itu malah mengatainya gila. Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo belum pernah ditolak oleh lelaki dimanapun sebelumnya. Selain dicampakan oleh seorang lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.

Dan itu adalah kenangan terburuk dalam hidupnya, meski dulu nyatanya ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Dan alasan mengapa ia menjadi wanita yang terkesan tak punya harga diri bahkan murahan juga karena pria itu. Kim Jongin.

Tapi ia hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu yang tak mau di ingatnya. Karena sekarang hatinya terlalu sakit mendapat penolakan dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!"

Dan Chanyeol meninggalkannya, setelah menyerahkan handuk itu kembali yang bahkan belum ia pakai sama sekali.

* * *

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Baekhyun menguap, rasa kantuknya sudah sampai diujung. Tayangan televisi sudah tak menarik lagi, karena yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah selimut yang tebal dan kasur yang nyaman lalu tidur dengan wajah malaikatnya yang damai. Tapi suara mesin mobil mengakhiri alam bawah sadarnya.

Gadis itu bangkit, dengan piyama merah yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Dengan segera ia mengaitkan pita piyamanya dipinggang, lalu mengikat rambutnya yang sempat tergerai. Membuka pintu dan menyambut si tuan rumah.

Tapi ia berakhir dengan hanya menatap sosok didepannya tanpa berkedip dan tanpa pergerakan apapun. Ia mulai teringat mungkin tadi dirinya memang sudah terlelap didepan televisi dan sekarang ia tengah berada dalam mimpinya. Namun suara itu kembali menyadarkannya bahwa ia, belum sempat tidur. Dan pemuda didepannya nyata.

Kim Jong In. Dia nyata.

"Jong-in?"

Disana. Jongin. Terlihat sama _tidak menyangkanya_ dengan gadis yang masih menatapnya. Pria itu masih memproses pikirannya. Lalu ia terburu - buru meraih ponsel dalam jaket mantelnya.

"_Ya, Jongin?_" suara pria diseberang sana terdengar jelas ditelinga keduanya. bahkan begitu dekat.

"Sehun?" masih tak berkedip dan menatap Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya.

"_Ya, kau sudah sampai dirumahku?_"

"Ku rasa, kau memberiku alamat yang salah. B 47?" Jongin menatap nomor rumah disamping kiri pintu.

"_Apanya yang salah? itu rumahku dasar bodoh! kau tunggu saja, aku terjebak macet sialan"_

Jongin kembali menatap Baekhyun. Tatapan keduanya tak pernah lepas sejak awal.

* * *

Jongin dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk diruang tamu. Belum ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Baekhyun yang terus menatap Jongin dan Jongin yang menatap Baekhyun lebih tajam. Duduk berhadapan dan bahkan Baekhyun melupakan suguhan untuk tamu. Jongin, masih bisa dibilang tamu.

Meski begitu Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan. Daripada ia harus terus berpikir tentang mengapa Baekhyun disini. Dirumah Sehun, yang ia tahu Sehun dan Chanyeol bersaudara jadi apa mungkin Baekhyun juga bersaudara? tidak. Mereka tidak mirip. Maka dari itu lelaki dengan garis tegas dirahangnya itu memutuskan untuk bertanya. Sebelumnya, ia memperhatikan piyama merah Baekhyun. S_emoga saja tidak_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Sehun?"

Baekhyun sempat tersentak. Namun ia bahkan balik bertanya sebelum menjawab.

"Ada urusan apa kesini?"

"Jawab aku! Kenapa kau disini Baekhyun!"

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Jongin membentaknya?

Membentaknya.

"A-Aku..."

"Tinggal satu rumah dengan dua orang laki laki dewasa?"

Kembali, Baekhyun dibuat tidak percaya dengan hadirnya Kim Jongin. Terlebih lagi laki laki itu terlihat seperti sedang memojokkan dirinya. Dan anehnya, Ia seperti tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Ya, ini aneh.

"Jongin, aku bisa jelaskan. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Yang aku pikirkan? memangnya kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Baekhyun!"

Mengapa? Mengapa Jongin terlihat semarah itu. Dan, oh itu terlihat mengerikan.

Baekhyun bergerak mundur saat Jongin perlahan mendekat padanya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah berpikiran Jongin akan semengerikan ini saat pemuda itu marah. Tunggu, tapi mengapa ia harus marah?

"K-Kau kenapa Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun menahan tubuh Jongin, pemuda itu semakin mendekat dan meraih bahu si gadis.

"Baek, tolong jelaskan semua ini!" nada suara Jongin menurun.

Baekhyun hampir menangis karena Jongin meremas bahunya begitu keras.

"Jongin! sakit!"

Pria itu menyadari perbuatannya lalu dengan perlahan melepas cengkraman di bahu Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau marah?!" Baekhyun menatap ke atas, pada wajah tampan Jongin.

"Kenapa aku marah?"

"Kenapa aku marah!" ulang pria itu dengan nada membentak.

Baekhyun merasakan sendi sendi dilututnya melemas. Ia tak tahu Kim Jongin akan semengerikan ini jika pria itu marah.

"Tenangkan dirimu Jongin-ah! Aku bisa jelaskan!" dengan sekuat tenaganya Baekhyun menghempaskan cengkraman Jongin. Merapikan ikatan piyamanya yang hampir lepas.

"Jongin, aku disini untuk menjaga Chanyeol dan Sehun. Orang tua mereka masih di Tokyo, dan keluarga kami bersaudara baik. Jadi tenanglah, aku tak mungkin menghianatimu! Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa aku mencintaimu!" gadis itu menghela napasnya lagi.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini sebenarnya?"

Jongin menarik gadis itu dalam ciumannya. Mencium gadis itu dalam dalam, seolah Baekhyun adalah harta terakhir yang dimilikinya. Baekhyun sempat berontak karena ia cukup terkejut dengan ciuman Jongin yang tiba tiba. Namun semakin lama, ciuman itu menuntut balas. Jongin menciumnya semakin dalam, dan Baekhyun berangsur dengan menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Tangan mungilnya yang bebas perlahan melingkar di sekitar tengkuk kokoh pemuda yang masih mencumbu bibirnya. Lalu gadis itu membalas ciuman Jongin dengan matanya yang terpejam. Gerakan bibir keduanya menyamai detak jantung mereka. Perlahan dan semakin lama suasana disekitarnya berubah panas. Bunyi kecupan terus mengalun seiring ciuman mereka yang semakin intens.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka yang semakin tak terkendali. Dia butuh beberapa pasokan udara, dan Jongin mengerti. Nafas keduanya terengah, dua kening mereka masih bersentuhan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas Jongin disekitar wajahnya. Jongin masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Dan mereka masih seperti itu, dengan Jongin berada diatas dan Baekhyun menopang tubuh Jongin diatasnya. Itu terjadi secara tidak sadar.

"Ada urusan dengan Sehun" deru nafas Jongin menyapu wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasakan nyeri pada denyut jantungnya. Ia sudah berdiri disana, disudut pintu masuk sejak mendengar seperti ada keributan didalam rumahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaganya ia menopang segalanya, saat seorang pria yang ia tahu itu adalah Jongin membentak si gadis yang tentu saja itu adalah Baekhyun. Lalu pria itu semakin mendekat dan berakhir dengan hatinya yang teriris melihat mereka berciuman.

Dan selanjutnya, air mata sialan itu menerobos dinding pertahanannya saat mereka berakhir dengan kembali bertautan bibir setelah Jongin mengatakan mencintai Baekhyun dan gadis itu tampak bahagia dengan pria diatasnya.

Tapi nampaknya, Chanyeol, pemuda itu masih waras dengan tidak -belum- menghajar wajah Jongin. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dan berharap dia tidak benar benar nyata menyaksikan semuanya. Meski ia sempat berpikir mengapa Jongin kemari dan mengapa ia yang harus pergi, tapi hatinya yang terkoyak tak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar mendapat sapaan selamat malam dari Baekhyun.

Sehun datang tepat saat kakaknya dengan wajah yang -tidak baik baik saja- bahkan berlalu dihadapannya tanpa menatapnya. Pemuda blonde itu mencegatnya. Ia menahan bahu kakaknya.

"Hyung, kau baik baik saja? kau mau pergi lagi? Hyung tapi ini sudah larut"

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan adiknya dengan kasar. Tanpa sepatah kata, ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dengan mobilnya. Sehun yang tidak tahu apa apa, menghela napasnya sembari mengendikan bahunya dan berjalan masuk menuju pintu rumahnya.

Detik saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ia langsung tahu mengapa kakaknya _tidak baik baik saja_.

"Kurasa ini sepenuhnya salahku"

.

**TBC**

**.**

_Thanks buat kalian yang udah setia nunggin ff ini yaa~ maaf banget sebelumnya karena saya nih baru masuk kuliah lagi, kemarin masih liburan panjang jadi nggak sempet ngepost ini udah selese jauh jauh hari sebenernya tapi yaudahlah. Tadinya nih author ada niat mau nggak lanjutin fic ini karena respon di chapter pertama kayaknya banyak yang kurang mendukung makannya saya jadi rada sedih dan males (?) lanjutin._

_Tapi setelah saya lanjutin ke chapter selanjutnya akhirnya banyak respon positif, jadi saya juga semangat lanjutinnya. Oke sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 5…_


End file.
